


Of First Kisses and Burnt Lips

by sunkelles



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Jason's first kiss wasn't very romantic. It was awkward and clumsy and all around uncomfortable, but it the first kiss for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of First Kisses and Burnt Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely Based off of this submission at pjoslash-headcanons: Jason had always secretly been sort of a masochist; so when he first kissed Leo and he burnt Jason's lips, instead of recoiling like Leo thought he would, Jason just kept on going.

Leo and Jason's first kiss wasn't very romantic. It was awkward and clumsy and all around uncomfortable, but it the first kiss for both of them.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It happened on Leo's birthday, April seventh. After weeks of poking, prodding, and just being an over-all annoyance to his boyfriend, Jason finally convinced Leo to take the day off for his birthday, even if it was only to spar and go to the camp fire and the like.

In response, Leo had told him, "Jace, how many times have I told you that being annoying is my forte? You have to stop doing that. I can't have you stealing my job, tsk-tsk." Jason had just given him a look that conveyed one meaning, really Leo.

When Jason didn't see him at lunch, he dismissed it as his boyfriend finally giving himself the break he deserved. When he didn't see Leo with his siblings later on in the day, he convinced himself it was because he was with Piper. But when Leo wasn't with Piper when she came around later in the day to spar, Jason knew he couldn't deny it any longer. Leo had broken his promise and gone in to work his butt off on the Argo II again, just like he had done every day for the past 4 months. He wasn't even taking a break on his birthday when Jason had asked him to.

Then, Jason had burst open the door of Bunker Nine and saw Leo, of course, working on his ship. Leo grinned at him and waved, jiggling a wrench in his hand.

"Hey Jace," he said, "What brings you to Bunker Nine today?"

"Your birthday," Jason said, "You were supposed to take the day off."

"Di immortales," Leo muttered, under his breath.

Then he took a deep breath and moved the wrench nervously in his fingers, "Really? Today's the seventh?"

"Well," Jason replied, unsure what else he could really say, "Yeah."

"Jace, I'm so sorry," he said, shaking his head, "I just, I forgot."

Jason gave him a small smile, "Leo, really. You don't have to be sorry. It's your birthday, it's just too bad that you spent the whole day working."

"What time is it?" Leo asked.

"I think it's a little after seven," Jason said.

"Then we still have time," Leo said, "Let's go have supper and then camp fire it up!"

Jason grinned, which he was sure looked stupid on his normally serious face.

"Let's do it," he said.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The two met back by the campfire. One of the perks of being the only camper in the Zeus Cabin was that Jason could sit wherever he wanted for the campfire, so he had gone over to sit with the clump of Hephaestus kids towards the back of the herd of demigods.

Chiron started off with the announcements for the day, "Hello campers. There are just a few announcements that I would like to make before we continue with tonight's festivities. I would like to wish a happy birthday to Leo Valdez." Leo's face turned bright red.

Then Chiron continued, "And Friday, we will have our regularly scheduled game of capture of the flag. The floor is yours, Cabin 7."

Will Solace, a tall blonde boy with a farmer's tan and a charming disposition stepped onto the stage. He was followed by, Alice Anderson, a small Apollo girl with curly, caramel hair and the official camp healer, Jesus Garcia, a slightly shorter and much more serious Hispanic boy who was a talented lyre and guitar player, who was clenching his lyre tightly in his right hand, and Kameko Reyes, the youngest of the group, a tiny Filipino girl with straight black hair, almond eyes and a gorgeous smile.

Will said, "Normally, we start off telling stories about Jason and the Argonauts."

Then Leo elbowed Jason added his own personal quip, "That Jason would be jealous of my ship."

"Or Heracles or even some story from the Second Titan War," Will continued, "But today, we thought we'd just skip that part and go straight to the songs." The kids from the muses' cabins cheered.

They went down the list, from "Grandma Dresses For War", to "Campfire Song Song", courtesy of SpongeBob, to "I Am My Own Great-Great-Great Grandfather", to "I Just Want to Be a Hero", to "Gods Bless My Underwear", (apparently the Apollo kids were feeling blasphemous and bold that night), and then concluded with "Found a Pomegranate Seed". The Apollo campers might have all been great singers but most of the campers weren't very good, Leo was worse than average and, though Jason would never admit it, he was quite possibly the worst singer there. Every camper belted their heart out, and despite the overall poor tone quality, it was a load of fun.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later, they roasted marshmallows, and the light breeze smelled strongly of campfire smoke. Jason placed his marshmallow on a stick and then held it over the fire. He started to joke with Leo and completely forgot about his marshmallow, which promptly fell into the flames. The treat sizzled for a moment, and then became a charred mass of fluff. Jason frowned at the disaster of a dessert. Leo plucked another out of the bag and stuck it on his pointer finger. He heated it up and then put it into between two graham crackers with two squares of Hershey's chocolate in the mix as well. Then he took a big bite. The smirk on his face made Jason's heart flutter and that made him a bit angry.

"Now you're just rubbing it in, Valdez" Jason grumbled.

"Never said that I wasn't," he said, shrugging, "But considering the fact that you're Superman and can fly and shit, I think that my being ability to heat my s'mores is a fairly measly accomplishment." Jason gave him a halfhearted glare and Leo laughed as he took another bite of his perfect s'more.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You should probably get back to your cabin now," Jason said, his rule following nature overruling his urge to continue sitting under the stars with his boyfriend.

"Alright, Mr. Perfect," Leo replied, getting to his feet. He grabbed Jason's hand and yanked him up so that they were standing face to face. He wanted desperately to kiss Leo, then and there, but he was too nervous to try. But Leo leaned forward and pressed his lips to Jason's. The soft feeling of Leo's lips pressed to his was nearly intoxicating; he leaned in and put more force into his end of the kiss. Suddenly, his lips started to sting, and a moment later, it felt as though they were on fire. Leo pulled back and looked at him with a worried expression on his face, "Gods, Jason. Are you alright, I think that I burned you."

"Leo," he said, taking a step forward, and in a voice he hoped sounded seductive he replied, "I'm Roman, and we like a little pain."

Leo smirked at him, "was that supposed to be sexy, Grace?"

Jason may not have been able to see himself in a mirror, but he knew that his face was as red as Rachel Dare's hair.

"It's alright," Leo said, shrugging, "It was cute, dude."

"I'm not cute," Jason muttered, his face contorting into a pout, which was harder than it may sound considering his lip still burnt.

"All beware of Jason's Roman pout," Leo said, his smirk somehow looking even cockier than it already did.

"Leo," he said, "We really should get going. Everyone else left forty minutes ago, we're well after curfew." Then Jason turned to leave Leo and go to bed.

"Jace," Leo said, grabbing his bicep, "thanks for making this a great birthday." Then Leo gave him a peck on the cheek and walked away. Jason walked back to his empty cabin with a slight pain in his lip and a smile on his face


End file.
